El viaje
by P1212
Summary: Hanzo hasashi le a pedido a Takeda a entrenar unos dias en el templo shirai ryu, el quiere llevar a su novia Jacqui y sus padres con el, Jax mientras la familia Briggs conoce algunos secretos del clan, una nueva amenaza para los reinos surgira...


El viaje prólogo

Han pasado 3 meses desde la derrota de shinnok a manos de Cassie Cage, todos los miembros de las fuerzas especiales habían gozado de días de paz y tranquilidad sin excepción alguna, pero en especial Takahashi Takeda, quien tiempo atras había planeado una futura cita con Jacqui Briggs al lado de una piscina con cócteles y el paseo en el bosque.

Un día después de un arduo día de entrenamiento común que solía terminar alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde , Takeda decidió platicar con Jacqui sobre un viaje al templo shirai ryu que tenia que asistir el próximo fin de semana.

"Hola hermosa, ¿como has estado?"- Takeda preguntó

" ¡ah hola! pensé que ya te habías marchado a casa- Jacqui respondió

"Todavía no, venía a preguntarte algo"- Dijo Takeda

"¿Que pasa?"

"Verás, el maestro Hanzo me ha pedido que este fin de semana viaje al templo shirai ryu para un entrenamiento. Y quería saber si... quisieras acompañarme"

"Cielo, sabes que me encantaría poder pasar un rato juntos en un ambiente precioso pero... ¿No estaría molestando al maestro Hanzo con mi presencia?"

"Claro que no, yo mismo le pregunté si podía invitarte a ti y a tus padres y aceptó gustoso"

"Espera... ¿mis padres? ¿Los quieres invitar también?"

" si pueden con mucho gusto, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo y que mejor momento para convivir con ellos"

"Bueno, les contaré a mis papas sobre el viajé, nos vemos luego"

"Adiós"-Takeda se despidió mientras Jacqui se dirigía a los vestidores.

Esa misma noche, Jacqui visitó a sus padres, Jackson y Vera Briggs en la granja no sólo para platicarles sobre la propuesta de Takeda, también para poder pasar un rato tranquilo y relajante en la granja verde con frutos de tomate, maíz, lechuga, etc. Y varios tipos de ganado común como cerdos y vacas.

En la cena, después de que Jax terminara de contar sus anécdotas graciosas sobre la granja Jacqui decidió hablar

"Mamá, Papá, ¿puedo decirles algo?" Jacqui preguntó

"Claro hija, somos tus papás cuéntanos"- Vera contestó

"Takeda quiere invitarnos a Japón este próximo fin de semana"- Dijo Jacqui

"¿Que? ¿A los tres?- Jax preguntó

"Si, quería saber si podrían acompañarnos, si es que quieren"- Jacqui contesto

"Claro que queremos ir, Takeda es un buen muchacho y Japón es muy bonito"- Vera agregó

"Si tú lo dices..."- Jax contestó

"No te preocupes, podemos pedirle a Johnny que cuide la granja por un tiempo, por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a estar allá?"- Vera pregunto

" solo 3 días mamá"- Jacqui respondió

"Ves, aparte será divertido- Vera logró convencer a Jax mientras los 3 continuaron con su charla familiar.

1 hora después, Jacqui llamó a Takeda para decirle lo que había pasado en la cena, y aprovechar para platicar sobre su día y inquietudes.

"Hola mi vida, como estás?"- Jacqui preguntó

"Bien mi amor, les dijiste algo a tus papas sobre el viaje?"- Takeda preguntó

"Si, mi madre aceptó inmediatamente y logró convencer a mi padre para ir, si me lo preguntas, creo que les va a fascinar conocer el templo shirai ryu"- Jacqui respondió

"¡Qué bueno! el gran maestro Hanzo ya tiene todo preparado para recibirlos en el templo, te veo luego amor!"- Takeda se despidió

Mientras ellos dos se despedían brevemente, Vera y Jax discutían sobre Jacqui y su relación con Takeda

"No lo sé, simplemente aún no confío en el"- dijo Jax

"¿Porque no? aparenta ser buen muchacho, nos invitó a los tres a pasar unos días con su clan, ¿eso no te dice algo?"- vera cuestionó

" ahora que lo pienso, bien pudo haber invitado solo a Jacqui a ese viaje, es raro que un joven haga eso"- Jax respondió

"En adición a que cuido a Jacqui cuando se lesionó el hombro izquierdo en el templo del cielo, nuestra hija sonríe eufóricamente cada vez que habla sobre ello o el"- Vera afirmó

"Aun así, viaje o no tengo que vigilarlo en caso de que se quiera pasar de listo con Jacqui"- Jax amenazo

"Bueno lo que digas amor, hay que descansar mañana será un día muy emocionante para los tres"- vera dijo mientras los dos se arreglaron para dormir

Los 3 se despertaron alrededor de las 5 a.m para llegar y tomar el siguiente vuelo a Tokio. Al llegar, tomaron un taxi y en el camino,

todos se limitaron a observar las calles de la ciudad, su gente, su cultura, después de todo es la ciudad más poblada del mundo.

El templo shirai ryu se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, al llegar a la entrada principal, Takeda los recibió alegremente y les ayudo con sus maletas.

Mientras se dirigían a los cuartos de visita del templo, un amigo cercano de Takeda, Makoto, se acercó a Takeda

"¿Y esa familia de simios que hace aquí?" - Makoto preguntó

" ¡Oh oye! Tranquilo viejo, no seas racista, además es la familia de mi novia"- Takeda respondió

"Ah ella es Jacqui Briggs, la del pelo con trenzas, discúlpame viejo, tengo que ir a entrenar, te veo luego"- Makoto se disculpó

En la entrada del templo, se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento en donde

todos ponían a prueba sus habilidades y conocimientos del ninjutsu, y en la parte trasera, además de los departamentos, se encontraba el jardín con un pequeño lago lleno de peses y tortugas, pasando ese jardín se encontraba el cuarto del gran maestro Hanzo, quien se apresuró para recibir a sus invitados.

"¡Bienvenidos familia Briggs!"- Hanzo saludo

Continuará...


End file.
